Aerodynamics plays a key role in the design of vehicles, such as motor or road vehicles (cars, vans, trucks etc). Particular attention is paid to the aerodynamic drag force, as it directly affects fuel consumption and greenhouse gas emissions (notably CO2). In particular, bluff-fronted vehicles such as SUVs have a relatively high aerodynamic drag associated with their front surfaces. Various vehicle components are accordingly designed so as to optimise the aerodynamic performance of a vehicle.
It is an object of embodiments of the invention to at least mitigate one or more of the problems of the prior art.